


睡前故事 负距离

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	睡前故事 负距离

蔡徐坤好像生气了。  
美人总要带点脾气才有趣，就像玫瑰一半的魅力来自荆棘。  
王子异是这么想的，却忽略了自己唯有对他才包容无度到宠溺。  
   
王子异在美国参加完NBA的活动，国际航班就飞到了上海拍摄，再辗转坐车到南京准备明天的FM，旁人早该乏得不行了，但他是多动症出了名的大力水手，依旧精力旺盛到恨不得下楼跑上五公里溜圈。  
   
蔡徐坤单独一人改签了机票，比队友早飞了两个小时到达了南京。  
两人终于从东到西，从北到南，跨越了时间和距离，在小小的酒店房间重聚。  
   
   
“坤坤，你怎么了？”王子异挨着他坐下。  
“怎么怎么了？没什么啊。”蔡徐坤眉毛挑了一下，摆明了在口是心非。  
“坤坤，我给你买了礼物。”  
“直播看到了啊，杯子嘛，天天催我喝水烦不烦啦。”  
   
“这不是一个普通的杯子。”王子异赶紧打开背包把东西拿出来炫耀“你看这个杯子是骑士队的周边诶，多好看。”  
蔡徐坤翻了个白眼。  
王子异又翻出自己的77号骑士定制球衣，拎着走了过来“帅气吧。”  
“是是是，你最帅了。”床上的人扯了扯嘴角。  
   
王子异烧了壶热水，把杯子洗了一下，然后倒上矿泉水，放到了床头柜上。  
“喝嘛！”像个讨赏的孩子。  
“诶呀，你干嘛，不喝。”蔡徐坤放下手机，皱着眉头看他。  
   
“喝不喝？！”王子异跳到床上，把蔡徐坤箍进怀里，用整个人的重量压着他胁迫，调皮的少年人最爱这种游戏。  
“我！就！不！”蔡徐坤手脚皆被束缚，唯有仰着脖子继续宣扬意气用事，言语间却已经带上笑意的喘息。  
   
王子异拿起杯子含了一口水，然后捏过那人的下巴，吻了上去。

温热的水顺着唇瓣渡了过来，带着他的气息，潺潺渗进蔡徐坤的嘴里。他羞赧地闭上了眼睛，睫毛却随着心跳扑扇，脸上染起像是要被烫化的红晕。  
蔡徐坤咽下了丰盈着口腔的液体，就像咽下了满腔的爱意，温润着干枯的河床，然后便迎来了新的风雨。

王子异的舌头掠过牙关，和他的舌头湿濡地交缠在一起。  
烧开一壶水需要多久，蔡徐坤在愈演愈烈的拥吻里失神。  
   
“坤~”王子异喘息着撤开，把脑袋深深地埋进蔡徐坤的颈窝里，像两头亲密的鹿在私语。  
“坤~想要你。”他闷闷地撒娇，声音里却满是灼热的情欲。  
不是想你，是想要你。  
   
蔡徐坤无奈地闭上眼睛，两人叠在一起的下体都已经硬得不行。虽然时间不对，但到底是拖不过去。

心里徒生一些恶劣的坏想，他抬起手，撩开王子异后腰衣服下摆，从裤腰里挤了进去。指尖摸上圆润的屁股，然后重重地捏了一把。

王子异一个激灵，抬起头来看他。  
蔡徐坤歪着头坏笑，手指直接往股缝里滑去。

这个回应给的太过招摇乖张。  
   
王子异扯开他的手就开始在脖子上撕咬，惹得蔡徐坤偏过脑袋求饶，不弄了不弄了，好痒，哈哈哈哈……

“你总算笑了”王子异抬起头看他。  
蔡徐坤闻言又是表情突变，别开脸眉眼下垂，像是迟疑不决的领路者。  
“坤坤~”王子异又拿鼻尖去蹭他的脸，逗起一阵痒“我很想你。”  
“骗子。”  
王子异轻轻摇头，鼻子里发出撒娇抵赖一样的声音，表示对这个判决的抗议。  
   
“给我发的信息都好少哦。”审判长抛出了证据。

“我家坤坤原来是相思病犯了哦。”王子异甚至拿嘴唇磨蹭起蔡徐坤软糯的脸颊。  
   
   
蔡徐坤本来还想发作，被一句“我家坤坤”搅得没了脾气，心里一汪泉水温温热热地涌了出来。  
   
“我明明超级想你的。”  
想这里，王子异吻了蔡徐坤的眼睛。这里，亲上鼻尖。还有这里，还凝着水润的嘴唇。  
蜻蜓点水的碰触撩起一阵一阵战栗，蔡徐坤心里的泉水仿佛被热浪扫过，皱开一圈一圈涟漪。  
   
“子异，你别这样~”蔡徐坤扭了下身体。  
“那你想怎样？”王子异用力顶了下腰调笑回应。  
要做就快做他们等下就来了，蔡徐坤扭开脸声音极小。  
“什么？”王子异假装听不见。  
“王子异！要做快做啦你！”  
   
等的就是这一句。  
   
夏天是最适合交合的季节，T恤一扒就不着片缕。蔡徐坤的身体像是刚刚抽芽的藕尖，白嫩生脆，王子异甚至不敢用力，害怕一不小心就捏碎了一块，流出甜蜜的汁液。  
他的指尖一丝一丝下移，像是在地图上圈画属于他的领地。灯塔高高地伫立，引领者它的子民向归去。  
   
王子异抚上蔡徐坤的勃起，细心地套弄起来。他总是很有耐心，懂得把自己的爱人慢慢点燃。  
然而蔡徐坤却挂念着时间，火急火燎地抓着他的手往身后探去。  
   
“嗯？坤坤今天好主动哦，看来真的很想我。”他指尖还沾着刚才龟头分泌的液体，直接就滑进了温热的后穴里开拓探寻。  
蔡徐坤咬着下唇，拿小臂去遮自己的脸。

王子异爱惨了他娇羞的模样，明明主动地探出半个脑袋，却还要躲在那里好似什么也不敢。他拉过蔡徐坤的手臂，直接带着他坐了起来，手指还埋在里面，被身体的重量挤压地更深了。蔡徐坤嘤咛一声赶紧用膝盖跪着撑出一点空间，他的手勾上王子异的脖颈，像是窥探到猎物的水蛇。  
王子异的指尖撩拨过敏感的凸起，让捕猎者猛地收紧了围捕。  
   
他拿起手边的那件定制球衣，给蔡徐坤套上。  
“子异，你干嘛啦”此刻的蔡徐坤逻辑已经不太清晰，只是模糊地判断自己又被人欺负了。  
   
“多好看。”我想以后每次穿上它，都能想起你为我沉沦的模样。  
   
“坤”王子异加到了三根手指，快速顶弄了几下，然后拿了出来，带出一丝淫糜的银线。

“想要的话，自己坐上来吧。”大抵恶劣也会传染。  
   
蔡徐坤闻言捏紧了球衣的衣角，他犹豫着，但后穴急迫地想要被王子异的温热填满，就像这几天他空虚的胸膛。蔡徐坤觉得自己已然残缺了，失控了，走火入魔了。他扶住王子异的硬挺，然后慢慢地迎了上去。

湿滑的入口吸入整个龟头之后发出一个小小的声响，羞耻极了，蔡徐坤绝望地想。他缓缓地坐了下去，将自己完全奉上，赤裸而虔诚地吞吐吸吮。动作幅度很小，却仍旧不可避免地带出滑腻的水声。  
   
王子异看着那个骄傲的人在自己身上卖力起伏的讨好模样，气血上涌。  
他抬手撩起球衣下摆，看着交合处那一小片媚肉在抽插里被搓揉摩拭，品尝着画面和肉体双重的刺激，呼吸急促起来。  
   
“坤，嗯……你真棒”王子异总喜欢夸赞，这是一种习惯，在床上也不例外。  
蔡徐坤此刻恨透了他的这个习惯，却无力去抗争什么。全身的感官都集中在了身后一处，自己不得章法的磨蹭，总是差了那么一点点，令人有些烦躁。  
   
王子异似乎是看出了他的欲求不满，用力顶了一下腰，坚挺在甬道里撞上最敏感的软肉。蔡徐坤呻吟出声，全身都跟着颤了一下，后穴一紧，吸得王子异被快感冲击地片刻失神。  
   
自作孽不可活。  
啊，好紧。  
   
“坤坤”他声音喑哑，理智和温润都被慢慢抽离，宽大的手掌扶住蔡徐坤纤细的腰肢。  
真是盈盈一握，他不禁想。然后托着爱人的腰快速动作起来。  
   
蔡徐坤不再上下进出，他被按着前后摆动。上身前倾，屁股微微撅起，坐在王子异胯上，像骑马一般律动腰肢。  
王子异显然熟悉透了心上人的身体，他的肉棒挤压着甬道，每一下都磨蹭在令人惊叫的位置上。  
水开始呲呲冒泡，一阵一阵涌上来，带起让人越来越失焦的快感。  
   
来了来了来了，蔡徐坤脑子里一片静默，只剩下一个声响自远而近，它仿佛来自地底深处，轰隆隆被什么推着走。给我，快点给我，汹涌而至的快感将他吞没。手指不可控制地用力捏着王子异的手臂，像是要把自己嵌进他的肉里。  
   
猛地，水流冲破束缚。喷涌而来的湿意，挥洒出无数星星点点的战栗，扫荡了蔡徐坤全身，久久不离。  
   
他高潮了，激得前面也射了出来，两处的快感冲刷在一起，是泉水沸腾喷溅，灼人的激荡。  
   
真是丢死人了。居然被王子异生生操射了。

蔡徐坤想把脑袋藏进对方怀里，可显然王子异没有停下来的意思。身上的人美得不可方物，让他徒生一股破坏欲，和爱意交织在一起，牢牢地扼住他的心。  
   
王子异把蔡徐坤翻转过来，摁在床上，捞起他的腰肢，摆好一个迎接他侵犯的羞耻姿势。他的爱人已经得到了解脱，此刻不必再小心取悦了。现在，才是真正属于他饕餮享用的时刻。

王子异跪在床上，把欲望又埋进了始作俑者的身体里，一下一下，肉体相击，拍打出清脆的响声。  
   
蔡徐坤牢牢地把头埋进被子里，他的理智在高潮后逐渐清醒，这一刻的羞赧让他几乎要咽呜出声。  
   
“坤坤，好喜欢你。”  
   
王子异把住蔡徐坤圆润的臀瓣，微微分开，看着自己一次一次进出属于他的禁地。  
我的，都是我的。  
   
王子异打开了欲望的出口，快速抽插起来。  
我要享用他，品尝他，将他拆骨入腹，用不分离；拥有他，占有他，在他身上留下痕迹，书写姓名。  
   
一个顶胯，他把所有欲念喷射在了爱人身体深处。  
   
王子异微微喘息，然后小心地放下蔡徐坤的腰，让他侧身躺好。自己则贴着他的背脊，也侧身躺下，疲软的性器依旧埋在他的身体里。  
蔡徐坤右手朝身后推了一下，表达他对这种恶劣行径的不满。  
   
王子异搂紧了怀里的爱人，小声呢喃“坤，让我在里面再待一会儿嘛，就一会儿。”  
蔡徐坤一下就红了脸，王子异撒娇一样的情话正中他下怀。这羞涩的模样都让人不禁怀疑刚才经历那场激烈性事的并非他俩。

“子异，你别这样啦。”  
“可是我真的好想你嘛”王子异收紧手臂，连腿都缠了上来，他把脑袋埋进爱人的后颈里，落下一吻。  
   
山海阻隔，千里之外，我想你；而与你相拥到负距离，仍然想你。我已然残缺了，需要你来契合填满，用爱意永世浇灌。  
   
   
   
   
王子异洗完澡抱着蔡徐坤从浴室里出来的时候，听到了敲门声。  
他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛瞬间放大到一个几乎从来都没有过的程度，差点笑出声来。  
蔡徐坤用力拧了一下他的胸口，他才回过了神，把怀里的人放到床上，用被子裹好，自己套上了睡衣。  
   
“怎么这么久？”  
王子异打开门，外面站着范丞丞、小鬼和Justin。  
“刚在洗澡，什么事啊？”  
“夜宵啊，来不来！”Justin晃了晃手机，显示了订单页面。  
“不了，坤坤已经睡了，明天还要表演呢，你们也早点休息。”  
今天这么早啊，小鬼嘟囔了一句，还想一起玩点游戏呢。  
   
这不是成人游戏玩累了嘛。  
   
王子异合上了门往回走，然后看见蔡徐坤从被窝里露出半个脑袋，一双眼睛骨碌碌地探寻。  
“没事，走了。”  
王子异知道他在慌什么，掀开被子，躺了进去。  
“吓死我了！他们要是进来怎么办？！”自己可是在被子里什么都没穿。  
“我不会放他们进来的，一根头发丝都不让他们看。”  
王子异搂紧了蔡徐坤，宽大的手在他光滑的皮肤上游走，被蔡徐坤用力拍开了。  
“好嘛，坤坤，不要生气啦。”  
“滚！”  
“不滚，就抱着你。”  
“你这人在床上怎么这副样子！”  
“嘿嘿嘿”  
 


End file.
